bonus_stagefandomcom-20200214-history
Character
Joel decides to boost Phil's spirits. Cast (in order of appearance): RD and DG (v.1), Phil, Joel Places: Phil's Bedroom, Phil's Front Yard Page title: bonusstage3 Running time: 3:00 Date: December 5, 2003 Transcript {Opening credits roll, zoom in to a drawing of Phil} PHIL: {in heroic voice} Our love is too strong to be imaginary. {Change to a drawing of Elly} PHIL: {in a mock-female voice} Oh, Phil! I cannot deny it anymore. {Zoom out to Phil with a pencil in his room, and Joel standing next to him} JOEL: What is this? This better not be copyright infringement. Because if it is, I will poor-man's copyright the crap out of you. PHIL: It's just fan-fiction. {Change to a white screen with Phil pointing outward} JOEL: Fan fiction...of your life! {laughs} {Pan out to Phil's face, obviously angry as Joel continues laughing} JOEL: Oh, you have to admit, Phil, that's pretty pathetic. {Zoom in to Joel's face} JOEL: And you were pathetic already. Ho ho ho. This just adds a whole new layer. Of pathetic...ness. PHIL: {Off screen} Look, if you must know... JOEL: No nonononononononono. I don't wanna know. {Camera change to looking-up position of Phil and Joel in white space} JOEL: You need to get over your love problems. PHIL: What, with drinking? JOEL: Yes. And then you gotta help me out on this special project. {Camera change to top-right view of Phil} PHIL: Uhhhhh...thanks, but I'll pass. JOEL: {Off-screen} That's the project! Let's go! {Cut to Phil and Joel outside. Phil is holding a football.} JOEL: All right. Now this is called "Operation: Football." Also known as "Phil needs some freakin' exercise." PHIL: Uughh. Can't I just play "Operation: Wolf"? {Zoom in on Joel} JOEL: Look, dawg. {The word "DAWG" appears on screen} JOEL: You've been in your room for days. I mean, come on. This moping thing is getting old. {Camera change to Phil} JOEL: We need some character development. In the...hizzy. PHIL: You never say hizzy. {Camera change to Joel in black space} JOEL: I do now! I'm evolving. I'm a dynamic character. You just sit there with your "I love Elly" and your "I'm the straight man, somebody like me!" You need to re-evaluate yourself, or you could risk losing everything. So please, won't you swing the bat, Takkun. I mean...kick the football, Charlie Brown. I mean...Phil. Do it for the fans. Do it for yourself. Do it for Elly. {While this is going on, Phil's eyes are spirals spiraling in a hypnotic motion} {Zoom out to Phil and Joel} PHIL: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...nah. {End Credits roll} Easter Eggs * Click on the sheet of paper at the end to see Phil's fanfiction. Some words can be clicked to see pictures. ("Beautiful Meadow" and "Crimes" in the line "I WILL SOON BE ARRESTED FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE EMPIRE!") EXT SHOT - MARS MEADOW ELLY AND PHIL ARE STANDING IN A BEAUTIFUL MEADOW, OUTSIDE OF THE MARSURIAN KINGDOM. ELLY: THANK YOU FOR SAVING FROM THOSE AWFUL DREESLAKS. PHIL: ELLY, I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. ELLY: YOU WICKED FOOL! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR AFFECTION! PHIL: OUR LOVE IS TOO STRONG TO BE IMAGINARY! ELLY: OH, PHIL, I CAN'T DENY IT ANYMORE. OH, THE TRAGEDY! PHIL: WHAT FOR? ELLY: I WILL SOON BE ARRESTED FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE EMPIRE! PHIL: CRIMES, YOU SAY? WHAT CRIMES?! ELLY: THEY SAY I SPEAK AGAINST AUTHORITY! I AM TO BE HANGED! PHIL: I WILL GO IN YOUR PLACE! ELLY: YOU BRAVE MAN... COME HERE AND... GET YOUR REWARD... PHIL: INDEED I SHALL. Fun Facts Trivia * In the flash file, Brad appears outside the border when Phil says he won't kick the football. * This episode was originally preceded by a RD & DG skit. Transcript {We open with a still of ToonZone, with a subtitle beneath it reading "Toon Zone - Tuesday, 2010". From there, we fade to two figures, RD and DG, standing in a lab.} DG: Thank you for getting me out of that jam! RD: Yeah, we're still in it. {We pan out to reveal RD and DG in a puddle of jam.} DG: ...Thanks for nothing! Glitches * In the easter egg, one of the pictures that can be clicked on will cause the episode to replay. ** This can be avoided by right-clicking and turning off the "loop" option. * Right about the time Joel begins to rant about Phil's lack of character development, the sound starts to get a little softer. References * "Kick the football, Charlie Brown." This is a reference to the cartoon "Charlie Brown and the Peanuts Gang" or the comic strip "Peanuts". There were often bits of Lucy daring Charlie Brown to kick a football, and Charlie would say that he'd kick it to the moon. So, Charlie goes to kick it, but Lucy pulls the football away at the last second, causing Charlie to land on his back due to the force of his kick. * "Swing the bat, Ta-kun." This is a reference to the anime FLCL. Infact, a direct quote. Naota, as known by the two female leads "Ta-kun". They talk about him not taking the risk of swinging a bat and taking a shot and hitting a home run in baseball. Episode Description Stumbling upon Phil fantasizing about the next-door neighbor, Joel decides to boost his spirits and get him back out into the world. * One extensive multi-part easter egg. External Links * Watch "Character" * View the flash file for "Character" (848 Kb) * View "Character" on Youtube Category:Bonus Stage Episodes